Gold Eyes
by Tsuki of the Roselight
Summary: Alex Cunningham meets a boy in his pond at his parent's welcome back party. But Fantine is an evil sadist that likes to torture him. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own IGPX, sadly…

I don't know what cause me to write this but it just came to me. It seems like a cute idea and I wanted to make an IGPX one-shot so go figure. I know I should be working on 'Takara Jeno' but I wanted to do this.

* * *

Alex never liked gold. 

In truth he hated it. It was tacky and useless and the only thing it did was make you look cheap.

Just like Cecilia _Cunningham._

His new step-mother

The woman his father married who was old enough to be his sister. Another _gold_-digger as they say. She would run up his credit cards and spend his money on frivolous things that had no use and-

She wore too much gold.

She was shameless, too. She practically threw herself at his father's feet whenever she can get something out of it. But his father didn't even notice, being who he was.

Don't get him wrong!

He wasn't the least bit worried about that moronic man. Living 13 years of his life with him, Alex couldn't care less if his father were to jump off a roof while dancing the Macarena and diving into a pool of man-eating seals. (What an imagination, huh?)

All he cared about was the family fortune that Cecilia, who he shall never call mother, was currently playing with.

Not being able to stand the welcome back party for his parents (they just got back from the Honeymoon). Alex decided to take a walk around his estate.

It was a nice night, the moon and stars gave a silvery glow and everything was at peace till-

"AHHHHHHHH!"

SPLASH!

A loud scream and splash took place near (or in) the pond. It was not loud enough to disrupt the party but loud enough to disrupt the peace he so shortly enjoyed.

Alex curiously walked up to the pond and saw a young boy near 6 or 7 years old soaking wet and trying to dry himself up. He managed to contain most of his laughter but still a chuckle came out.

The sodden boy looked up with his widened-

Gold Eyes

They could have continued staring at each other if he hadn't spoke first.

"Who are you?" an expected question in this situation.

Noticeable panic appeared on the boy's face but was quickly replace by something else.

"Jin, Takashi" he asked casually with the tone of happiness lingering. Alex noticed that the boy had a Japanese name and accent.

Alex looked at him suspiciously though he still decided to speak. "I'm Alex Cunningham and you're trespassing" he spoke in perfect Japanese thanks to the lessons he was forced to take.

The boy now known as Takashi eyes widened though not for the reason Alex thought.

"You can speak Japanese! That's great! They're practically no kids in the party and when I met some, all of them either spoke French or Spanish or German or something! Though I did meet this nice girl name Fantine…" and he kept on babbling on and on which caused a smile to appear on Alex's face.

The boy stopped talking to notice Alex was smiling.

"Hey, you have a nice smile! Do you want to walk around here?" he asked bluntly.

Alex was slightly taken back at him. No one has ever been so blunt around him before. And this boy who he just met had already decided that he wanted to be his best friend or something.

To his own surprised he had said 'yes'. Well actually he said fine but same thing. And that wasn't all, Alex had even given up his jacket to make sure the boy didn't catch a cold!

So I suppose this all explained the fact that Takashi was running around his estate with his tuxedo jacket over him.

Alex had to smile though. It wasn't everyday that he meet a boy as cute as Takashi.

…

…He did not just think that, did he?

Damn it! He calmly took a breath and began to reason with himself. He didn't mean it that way. He meant it like a little brother. Yeah, a little brother…

"Alex" he heard a sweet-I'm mean Takashi's voice called. Apparently Takashi was finally out of energy and decided to lie down.

Alex smirk his thoughts away and sat down next to him. "Yeah? You finally ran out of energy?"

The boy gave a small smile and closed his eyes which he thought was very cute. Ugh! Bad thoughts! Go away!

Alex glanced at him "Takashi, how old are you?"

The boy opened his eyes lazily. "6 but I'll turn 7 soon!"

Okay that's young. Too young for me. He thought sensibly. Besides-

"You know…" he heard Takashi started. "When I first saw you, I thought you looked angry at me for some reason and not because I was in your pond but something else. You were staring at my eyes a lot."

Alex remained speechless but was stunned.

"I think you should be more casual like you are now. I like you better this way and besides you seem stressed."

Alex continued being silent and Takashi got nervous before he heard his voice. "Maybe you're right."

"Huh?"

"I think I have been too stressed, I'll try to be more relaxed." he said grinning. Screw the law! "Besides how can I refuse a request from someone as cute as you?"

Takashi blushed slightly and smiled. "Okay that's great!"

Alex now decided to bend down till their lips were almost touching and-

"Takashi!" A woman came with two girls. One of which was Takashi's little sister and a smiling Fantine.

Takashi turned his head away from Alex before smiling brightly.

The woman looked scared for a moment before sighing with relief. "Takashi, you scared me, where were you and why are you soaking wet?"

Takashi smiled before speaking. "I accidentally fell into the pond when I was playing hide and seek with Fantine but she didn't speak Japanese so I had no idea what she was saying. Then Alex gave me his jacket and walked with me!" he explained happily.

The woman smiled gratefully towards Cunningham. "Thank you for helping Takashi, I hope there is something I could do to repay you"

Alex just nodded. "It's fine, I enjoyed his company"

"Vous?" Fantine quipped happily.

"Qui Fantine" he said smiling towards her though it was clear he was faking. He knew that she may look sweet and innocent on the outside but inside she was a devil with no mercy towards him.

The woman nodded and she turned to her son. "Takashi, thank Alex for giving you his jacket."

He nodded and walked up to Alex. "Thank you very much!" and then Takashi tippy-toed and kissed him.

O.O

and

O.o

Were the expressions of his mother and Alex.

"UH- THANK YOU FOR HELPING TAKASHI! WE'LL BE LEAVING NOW! GOOD-BYE!"

The said mother picked up both her children leaving him alone with Fantine.

Alex got sobered up before turning suspiciously to Fantine.

"Since when did you forget Japanese?"

Fantine happily smiled at him.

"Since it made you suffer" and she gleefully skipped back to the party.

Alex learned 3 things that day.

Gold is not such a bad thing

To be more relaxed and casual

And most importantly:

Never trust sadistic 8-year-old French girls with innocent 6-year-old golden eyed boys.

Because you never know where it'll lead you…

* * *

And that's that! I think I have a habit of making female characters evil... - 

Oh well! Please review! It'll help me a lot and I'll right more fics! Arigoto!

And THANK YOU FOR READING! PEACE!


End file.
